Unclaimed
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Being brothers means more then blood, some bonds exist over experiences and memories. This was never truer then for the turtles and Usagi. This is how they found their brotherhood in five oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**a/n **

**Hey! Still NamoWrimo! And this is my secondar challenge! To write stories that show five pivital moments in the turtles and usagis' life upon becoming brothers. **

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Pain<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyamoto Lorenze Leonardo's heavy eyelids pried open, almost as though his they had been attached to the ropes of a drawbridge. But his vision was filled by the ceiling , at first he thought the moan had come from the cold wind howling against the house . He tried to ignore it by wrapping his arms tighter around the sleeping form of his youngest brother Mikey, equally putting forth the effort to ignore the drool building up on his arm. He nuzzled his pillow again, there really wasn't any point worry-<p>

"Uggghhh."

-ing

Leo's lips curled lightly before lifting himself up off the futon, looking down to his snoring brother before looking to the other side, where Usagi was sleeping with one arm over Donatello's sleeping form. Leo might of been surprised ,though Don and Usagi were close, Donatello normally had a hard time letting anyone holding him in his sleep. But he also knew that Usagi was trying to keep Donatello warm amongst the smallest turtle's latest fever.

It really did make Leo feel better to know that Usagi and Donatello had accepted each other.

But that wouldn't stop the moaning person outside their house and allow him to stay in his warm bed.

He put his hands under Mikey's body and lifted him up before turning and putting him by Usagi. AS he drew away he noticed the black eyes looking right at him,

Well atleast Leo felt better to know he wasn't the only one awake.

And he was grumpy

Leo quickly pulled the edge of Usagi's blanket over Mikey, relieved to see Usagi reach out and pull the youngest into his side before giving his brother a thumbs up. He turned back to were he had been laying and picked up one of his swords. Even if the 'moaner' did end up being a threat, he couldn't be a big enough one he needed his other blade-

"Son of a BITCH!"

-Rrraaapphh? Uh oh, maybe he would need two swords. Leo snatched up the other one before slipping into the main living space. Why wasn't Raph inside yet? He had been gone for a few days, normally when he got back he made sure to let his mother and Don know before falling asleep on his futon for two days straight.

Leo slid the front door open to be faced with a large scarred shell of Raphael. his torso bare and , strangely enough,wearing a red kimono, but it hung by his waist by a obi. He had almost forgotten that Raph was so muscular, one swing of those arms could knock a horse over , which Raph had claimed was on accident. But he also knew that Raph only wore kimono's on festival days or, as informed by Kaede and Donnie, he went to a hot spring or Inn.

Though he had known Raph for a few months now, he couldn't say he was close with him. He had thought when Raphael let him comfort Donnie that fateful night he had opened path between them.

But if there was anything Raph hated?

It was being anyone's little brother

it was accepting any form of help for anything. How bad was it? Bad enough that ,when Raph's was laying down to rest his back and Leo had started to pull a blanket over he found himself laying on the floor with a bloody beak and the blanket , wrapped around a geta wooden sandals and thrown through the paper walls.

The message was clear enough

even if Leo still had a hard time remembering exactly what had happened

He had almost been afraid this aggression would affect their family. Or worse, Mikey. But Raph had proven to be a good big brother to Mikey, he had even come across Raph wrapping his arm after he had fallen. Even going so far as to carry him back to the house on his shell.

Then again, he did find Usagi on the ground with a bloody nose and a broken bowl of rice by him. And when they had both gone to talk ot Raph about how his aggressive tendencies were giving him and Usagi a head ache

They both ended up in Dons' shop with split lips.

A part of him wanted to slide back inside and leave him to his own misery, but he saw Raphael flinch again as his hand slapped his shoulder. Doubling over with muffled moans of pain. Obviously doing his best to make sure no one would hear him

Spirits

He hated being a good person

And if the famous bounty hunter "The Nightwatcher" didn't notice him by now then he had to REALLY be in pain.

Leo slipped out into the night, closing the door behind him with a quiet, "Raph?"

The largest Kame turned to look at him, amber eyes bloodshot and a sweat stained face, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I heard you moaning. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine-" before wincing again and grabbing his shoulder, "BITCH-"

"WELL excuse me for being concerned-"

"No i'm not-" Raph drew in a slow breath, "I'm not calling you that. My backs acting up and it makes me cussy alright?"

That much was obvious, but Leo didn't want to say THAT, his lip had just stopped bleeding from the last time Raph punched him," Do you want your pain medicine? I think Don made extra in case you needed it."

"Its not that bad," Raph turned more to the front again. Turning his neck had to be painful, "I'm just sitting out here till it goes away. I didn't want to wake anyone up so just go back to bed and pretend you didn't see anything."

That would be easy enough, he could go back to his warm bed, fall asleep, watch Don and Mikey hug Raph and Kaede give him a kiss on his scalp in the morning when he 'came home' unaware he had been sitting on the walkway for hours in his own misery, they'd eat breakfast together as Raph talked about his travels, Usagi would comment politely and share a conversation with Leo.

And Leo would have to pretend he didn't know his little brother had sat out in the cold, half naked, just because he didn't want help.

Leo could never turn his back on someone who needed help

Even if Raph hated him

He was back in the house, going over the shelves till he found a light red clay jar with a lid. He remembered Donnie putting it there and telling Raph to get it if he needed it. The good thing about having a I-sha for a brother was that he knew what to realistically keep in the house for their family. He snatched it off and screwed the lid off before hurrying back outside

Raph was still where he had left him, once again oblivious to his appearance, Leo knelt down and scooped some of the cream into his fingers before pressing it against Raph's neck

The red masked kame jumped at the touch , turning so fast that his face twisted up in pain with a angry shout, "OW what the HELL are you doing!?"

"This is the numbing cream Don told us about. It makes the pain go away."

"I know WHAT it is I"m asking WHY the hell a eighteen year old MALE to rubbing cream on a seventeen year old MALE -"

"Because you're in PAIN there's no point in whining about it just let me help-"

"I don't NEED your help, so get your hands-" Raph suddenly twisted away. Leo prepared for another incident where he'd lay on the ground wondering how he got there with blood running down the sides of his face when Raph doubled over, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes were squeezed shut white teeth grinding as he growled out in pain, shining brow furrowing. Leo sat on the walkway next to him. Hands braced out but he wasn't sure what to do with him. Till he remembered the cream on his fingers and pressed them against Raph's neck.

Slowly Raph's body began to relax, the arms falling from his stomach as the muscles in his neck loosened up. Leo wasn't' sure if Raph had just passed out from the pain if not for the strange noises still coming from him. But he still wasn't sure how much of the numbing cream to add and ended up coating the back of his shoulders and neck, with numerous layers. He had just gotten to the point where his fingers had started becoming numb when a hand pushed his away, "Knock it off."

"Raph?" good to know he was awake, Leo scooted back as Raph sat himself back up, rolling his head and shoulders around" Are you ok?"

"Better now."Raph's eyes were squeezed shut as his hand reached back to fall on his neck, "Geeze you coating me up for a wrestling match ? Trying to win some money off me?"

"No." and Leo wasn't sure he wanted to know what Raph meant by that. But he assumed it had something to do with living in Horyu city his entire life. Raph put his hand on the walkway and stood up slowly, his arms trembling lightly still but forcing himself up into a standing position. HE reached around for the torso of his kimono when his face screwed up again, indicating a trace of the pain remained. But Leo was already on it. he too Raph's sleeves and pulled it up, ignoring the look on Raph's face as he slipped his arms into his sleeves, finally getting some protection from the cold wind as Leo brushed off his shoulders, "Ready to head inside?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to sleep in a bed." Raph turned to head on inside when he stopped for a moment. Leos' arm twitched as he struggled to keep from bringing it back up to his face. It was sad how much he expected pain from Raph now. Knowing Raph would never see him as a brot-

A hand fell on his shoulder, popping his attention and found himself looking right at Raph. His face was empty, blank. Leo was used to seeing him ' angry' 'happy' 'enraged' 'hungry' 'furious' but this new one almost made hiim panic

"Thanks bro."

Ok what? MAybe Leo was hit in the head so hard that he could of imagined the entire experience. But before he could say anything Raph had ducked into the house. He was already in their room by the time Leo leapt in after him. Leaving him to stand in the living room more then a little bit confused. Atleast till the second bed room door open and the familiar badger stepped out, "Mother-"

But she had already stepped out, one hand resting on the back of his neck and pulling him close to his chest while a hand snaked around his shoulders and held him close, causing his head to bend down lightly for their height difference. Since she had married his father, Leo had not problem thinking of her as his step=mother. But still when he drew away and looked at her he still found himself asking , "What did I do to earn that?"

Kaede's face was still kind, her hand going up to cup his face in a way only a mother could, saying one thing before she wished him goodnight and disappearing back into her room

"Thank you for being such a good big brother to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**

Namorimo is totally kicking my butt, three chapters left in this story, one left in the other and two weeks to go! Ok, I"m hoping i can get this done, if I can't then this will also count as my Christmas special! And just so you all never realize what I did, I will go back and edit the other chapters to read 'Christmas special!

There will be no trace of my plan!

ok now to the short of Mikey and Raph's brotherhood

**Mochi**

(have you seen a more intimidating mochi? Even Monster Ranchers Mochi doesn't look this intimidating)

Raph rolled his shoulders, the weather wasn't' doing any favors for his back. Well, he could include the considerable hike he had to take to get to the middle of the woods. it would be a borring trek back to the village. it didn't even help that this little 'adventure' seemed pointless

"Look at all these raspberries! Do you know know much I can make?!"

The only one who seemed excited for this little 'adventure' as Mikey had called it. But off the top of his head, Raph could remember 20 adventures he had had that were way better then this one. He had even been sober for some of them. For the orange masked Kame bouncing through the bushes you'd think he was going to discover a grand lost treasure that would never end. Mikey was popping up in the bushes before ducking back down into the foliage and popping up in a random unpredictable spot. The stain of raspberries covering his face showing just how many of his berries went into his mouth rather then the basket, "Have you seen these?! They're SO juicy! AND sweet!"

"I thought you were going to roast them."

"Yeah but, " instead of finishing the sentence with a actual word, he bit into another kyoho berry, adding to the staining juice running down his chin. Raph's face twisted up. More at the endless memories of watching Leonardo scrub Mikey's chin with his thumb and having the youngest wail about how 'groooooossssssssss' it was.

It really was gross

To watch

Raph groaned loudly, snaking his hands behind his neck and tilting his head back to look at the dark grey sky. Out in the country you could really se the transition from morning to night, where in the city you could be having a nice time with buddies drinking sake one moment withe sun up and the next be out in the alley with a throbbing head and his mother banging a gong to wake him up to the worst hangover that kept him from drinking that much to this day.

Then again, maybe that was the sake

And the slow changing sky did nothing but remind him of the time he was wasting. Spending a day following a sugar high thirteen year old wasnt' exacty his idea of a good time. Not only that but they had already eaten through the riceballs Mikey had made, the orange masked Kame for some reason seasoned his with sugar, and the hunger was coming back to gnaw him in the ass.

It really didn't help that Mikey appeared to be EATING all the raspberries instead of putting them in the basket, Raph allowed a rumbling growl to coarse through his throat, 'KID. I have a LIFE can we get a move on?" But a sad face Mikey pked his head out ofthe bushes again

"You don't like spending time with me?"

"I didnt SAY that. Don't pull a Leo and twist my words around."

"Then why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Cause its the FOREST. I dont want to BE here all day."

"But you're with me" Shit, cue the sad cute 'i'm Mikey' smile, "You don't' like kids do you?"

What was this a guilt trip? Really? When did Mikey become his mother in law? Not that he ever wanted one, the thought made him shiver, rubbing his hands over his happi covred sleeves. Choosing to look back up at the obnoxiously tall and barky trees, "That aint fair, I have like twenty five cousins who are younger then me, I let the kids in the village play 'hang off my shell' AND i helped raise Donnie. Remember?"

"Yeah, but you aren't really related to your cousins, or the kids. And Donnie's not really a kid"

Wasn't' that the truth? But when Raph looked back to Mikey , the youngest Kame had already disappeared into the bushes. Another growl escaped his lips as he lifted his foot up. Slamming the straw sandal against the tree listening to the satisfying crunch of bark that barely help soothe his top

Freaking kids

Yeah, truth be told it was easier to deal with twenty five cousins under the age of thirteen knowing he wasn't' related to them, or saw them more then once every four months. And he didn't mind the children in the village running after him and playing their small games knowing that they had their own homes to go to. And Donnie never really had been a kid, atleast he was never the sticky kind of kid that had always had a ring around his mouth.

But still he didn't want the only one of his 'new brothers, that he liked to think he hated him. Then again, Mikey competition was 'Lame Leonardo' and 'Annoying Usagi.'

A rustle in the bushes drew his attention, his hand going to the waist as Mikey burst from the bushes, his basket falling from his hands and spilling raspberries all over the ground looking back where he had come from with a fearful look on his face. Before Raph could ask what was wrong Mikey had already ducked behind him-

The rustling of footsteps reached his ear. It was one person, and they were definitely unorganized, as though they were looking for something-

"Where did that kid go?!"

And that was apparently the kame hiding behind him. How did Mikey get so far away and back without him noticing? Even if Mikey had been raised by a samurai family, he definatley had ninja in his blood. he'd make sure to rub Leos' beak in that later-

A couple shaku away a kuma suddenly came from a grouping of trees. Looking around, wearing torn kahamas'. His belly slopped over his obi and his brown fur thick and tangled with twigs and stains. Head swerving aroudn wiht beady narrow eyes as his snout curled around to sniff the air in a way that made Raph reach to take his sai when he felt sometinjg take a hold of the bcak of his hapi tiny fingers shaking unconrollably. Something about that kuma certainly spooked him, good thing that Kuma seemed to have a hard time seeing. Eough that he was able to draw out his sai nad keep it under his happi as the dark eyes fell on him, "hey! Were you the kid sneaking around?!"

"Do I LOOK like a kid?" he hadn't been mistaken for chidl since he was thirteen. After that a extreme growh spurt and working out so much.

"I heard SOMEONE sneaking around," the kuma's large head swerved around again. Raph coudl see yellow teeth as his lips culred again. He could see why Mikey had chosen to run away. The kuma looked at hims suspicioulsy before looking around again. Myabe he'd just leave if Raph was patient-

He heard a twig snap behind him, ceasing the Kuma's incessant snorts for a moment as the Kuma eyes glared back at him.

Dam it Mikey.

"Are you hiding one of those dam Murakami kids!?" his broken teeth grinding together, "Those dam KIDS are always in my way. Its cause of them that Headmen Dorinbo asked me to LEAVE the village-" his hand suddenly went to his side, it took only the glint of a blade for him to throw his fist up pointed right his thumb twitched. It was nice that Don ,or someone else, had remembered to load his gauntlet so he didn't look like a complete idiot. And instead like the bounty hunter badass he was, a arrow shot out from under his sleeve, embedding in the tree by the kuma's head. His head juerked around in surprise at the arrow. Raph was even sure he coudl see the whites of his eyes as he stumbled back. Looking back at hiim.

Raph's brow furrowed as he leaned forward, pulling his sai from its spot and flipping it around, "Come NEAR the village and you're going to have to learn how to live with one of these sticking out of your skull."

The kumas' firm stance disapeared, stumblign back so fast he fell inot the bushed before twsting onto his stomach aadn disapearing iot the trees. Raph bit back the satisfying smirk that threatened to grow as he turned around, "Mi-"

Arms flew around his torso nad a face pressed into his plastron, forcing his eyes down to a emerald green scalp, hsaking uncontrollably, "I-I-I'm s-sososory I d-did-diint know h-hh-he was he-e-re I pr=pr=promise. He'-hes n-not allowed t-t-o be to be so cl=close to the village an-andi panicked"

"Whoah HEY!" Raph's hands flew in the air without knowing what to do with them, before he slowly wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulders and his other hand rested on his scalp," Come on its ok-"

"N-No its n-n-ot I-I r-r-emember h-how scar-scary he was. An-an-"

"And that's why we're going back to the village right now," he had almost forgotten he could make his voice this soft. drawing Mikey's tear filled eyes up to meet his. Raph almost felt sorry for Leo, Usagi, and Dorinbo. How could anyone resist those sad eyes? No wonder he got away with SO much, Raph got down on one knee. Picking up the scattered raspberries with his hands and putting them in the basket, looking back up to Mikey "We're going to tell your old man where he lives, and I'm personally going to go with whoever takes care of this and make sure this bastard isn't allowed anywhere NEAR this villages," when the basket was once again filled he stood up with it and put it in Mikey's hands, " Alright?"

With a trembling bottem lip MIkey squeezed his eyes and nodded, drawing in a thick breath and wiping his face on his wrist. Raph looked up, making sure that Kuma hadn't come back to avenge his pride before rubbing Mikey's arm, "Come on bro, lets get out of here." when Mikey nodded Raph reached down and took his hand, allowing his large one to swallow Mikey's tiny one and began to walk back the way they had come. But the shaking of Mikey's hand ensured him of his brothers increasing fear, even more so the way he kept glancing around and clung to his side. Before Raph's eyes fell on the filled basket of raspberries, "Hey Mikey what were you planning on doing with those?"

"I-I d-do-don't know."

"Oh reallY?" Raph looked down on him, smiling lightly," A master cooking genius like you doesn't have anything planned for those things? Other then as-" Raphs free hand went up and poked his face lihglty, "unexpected stikcy face paint."

Mikey looked up at him, a small smile growing across his face before looking downto the basket, 'U-um I-I was go-going to put them in mochi."

"Mochi? Really? I haven't had mochi since I was your age. It always gives me a headache."

"M-my m-mochi do-doesn't."

"Is yours special?" Raph looekd down intime to see Mikey giggle lightly. the wrinkles in his face erasing all fear and tears taht might of been there. It lasted long into the day, as they arrived home, with a brief interval where Raph told Dorinbo and Daiki what had happened. He had prepared to go with the samurai who had opted to take care of the problem when Mikey had run to him, bubbling excitedly about the finished creation and how he NEEDED Raph to try one. Despite the deep seated need for his fist to crunch against the pricks face who had scared his brother, Raph waved the other samurai on and took off his gear in time to see his 'brothers' sat around the table, with Mikey passing out small little mochi's for all. But as Raph shoveled the food into his mouth, he kept his eyes on the open doorway to make sure he saw the 'war' party come back. Daiki giving him a thumbs up to indicate a job well done.

the weird part?

The best part of that day was still the look on Mikey's face as he watched his brothers eat the mochi.

It wasn't even half bad

**translation/notes**

**kuma**: bear

**shaku**: unit of measurement

**mochi** :rice cake made of mochigome

**kame**: turtle

**straw sandal**: straw sandal? japanese footware


End file.
